Gingamaru Seika
|kanji = 銀河丸星香|age = 15|born = 9th October|home = Yamagamichino|relations = Gingamaru Saki (mother) Gingamaru Akihito (father; deceased) Gingamaru Iruka (older sister) Murasakimaru Yozora (grandmother) Murasakimaru Sumire (grand-aunt)|gender = Female|height = 142cm|hair = Dark Crimson|eyes = Dark Magenta|alter_ego = Magia Galaxia|hair2 = Light Pink|eyes2 = Light Pink|power = Stars|theme = Pink|debut = Episode 01|seiyuu = Sawashiro Miyuki|image = Gingamaru Seika Kisekae Profile.png|Seika Magia Galaxia.png|Magia Galaxia |weapon = Galaxia Katana Starbeam Katana}} |銀河丸星香}}is the main protagonist of the ''Magia Galaxia Series'' whose alter ego is the titular character of the series. A quiet, shy and unconfident 15 year old, Seika is pretty much bullied all the time and struggles to make friends as a result. She also struggles to speak up to others. Despite, she is creative and imaginative, having a strong interest in magical girls and loves to draw and write about her own characters much like her deceased father did. Though her writing can be light hearted alot of the time, it can also grow dark. Her Magia Warrior alter ego is Magia Galaxia and her theme colour is pink. She controls the power of starlight. History / History}} Appearance Seika Seika is a short girl, standing as the second shortest of the main characters. Her hair is dark red in colour and reaches down to her shoulder in length - being tied into a set of high twintails using pink ribbons. Her eyes have a soft appearance and are dark pink in colour. Her skin is slightly tanned. Her summer wear outside of school consists of a bright pink buttoned up cardigan worn over a very pale pink long sleeved dress. Underneath her dress, she wears a pair of white tights and brown boots. Her winter wear consists of a puffy brown coat that seems bigger than her usual clothing size that is usually kept open, a deep pink top worn underneath the coat and she wears a pair of white leggings, ending her winter outfit with a pair of brown, fluffy boots. Magia Galaxia As Magia Galaxia, her hair grows much longer and turns a light pink - remaining in twintails which now reaches her hips. The ribbons that tied up her hair in civilian form also change colour, shifting colour from their pink into a lighter pink. Her outfit consists of a watermelon pink dress with puffy sleeves and lighter pink frills lining the bottom of the sleeves as well as the bottom of a white band that lies upon the waist of her dress. From the top of a dress to the white band, there is a light pink vertical band in the center of the dress that stops on the white band - two distanced pale yellow stars lying on the light pink band while a bright pink bows lies on her chest with her Crystal Brooch in the center of her bow. The skirt of her dress consists of three underlayers; the first underlayer being a magenta colour, the second underlayer being a pale pink and the final underlayer being a white ruffled petticoat. On the back of her dress, there lies a pink bow. She wears pale pink gloves and wears white, knee high socks with pale yellow stars on the rim of the socks. Her boots consists of ankle length, pink boots. In her Harmonia form, TBA... Personality A quiet, shy and unconfident 15 year old, Seika is pretty much bullied all the time and struggles to make friends as a result. She also struggles to speak up to others. Despite, she is creative and imaginative, having a strong interest in magical girls and loves to draw and write about her own characters much like her deceased father did. Though her writing can be light hearted alot of the time, it can also grow dark. Relationships Family * Gingamaru Saki - Seika's mother. Seika and her mother have a good mother-daughter relationship yet both worry about each other with Saki worrying about Seika's school life and Seika worrying about Saki overworking when the flower shop is open. * Gingamaru Akihito - Seika's deceased father who died from serious illness. Seika and her father had a great relationship when he was still alive, Seika having learnt to draw from him which is why she's pretty good at drawing. Seika also misses him greatly and wishes every night that he was still alive. * Gingamaru Iruka - Seika's older sister whom she has a bit of distant relationship with due to Iruka attending and spending most of her time at university studying to become a doctor. Due to this, they are a little bit awkward with each other whenever Iruka isn't at school. * Murasakimaru Yozora - Seika's grandmother. * Murasakimaru Sumire - Seika's grand aunt whom she had first met when Sumire was Glace. Before learning that Sumire was her grand aunt, Seika and Sumire were good friends and were enemies before Glace's purification. Still as grand aunt and grand niece after learning about their familial ties, the two still remain good friends. Friends Magia Galaxia The Magic of The Shining Galaxies and Starlight! The Star of Dreams! Magia Galaxia! 輝く銀河と星明かりの魔法！ 夢のスター！ マギアギャラクシア！ Kagayaku ginga to hoshi akari no mahō! Yume no sutā! Magiagyarakushia! is the Magia Warrior alter ego of Seika who controls the power of starlight and represents dreams, her theme colour being pink. In order to transform into her alter ego, Seika requires her Crystal Brooch and must shout "Crystal Light, Release!" to activate the transformation into Magia Galaxia. Her basic purification attack is Galaxia Shining. Transformation Attacks * is Magia Galaxia's basic purification attack first performed in episode 01. It requires her Crystal Brooch to be performed. It later requires her Galaxia Katana to be performed after episode 11 when having received the Crystal Batons - powering up the attack as a result. * is Magia Galaxia's upgraded purification attack first performed in episode 23 after her Galaxia Katana is upgraded into the Starbeam Katana. * is the first group attack performed alongside Magia Marina, Magia Breeze and Magia Lustre. It is first used in episode 11 and requires the Crystal Batons to performed. * is the second group attack she performs alongside Magia Marina, Magia Breeze, Magia Lustre and Magia Verbena using their upgraded weapons and while in their Harmonia Forms. It is first performed in episode 26. Etymology means "galaxy circle" or "circle of the galaxy". means "star scent" or "scent of the stars". Therefore, her full name means "star scent of the galaxy circle" or "star scented galaxy circle". Magia Galaxia ''is Spanish for "galaxy" implying that she has star related powers. Songs Solo * 'Stardust' * 'Dreaming Étoile' * 'Fantasy → Reality ~Magia Galaxia ver.~' * '"Thanks!"' * 'Miraculous ~Magia Galaxia ver.~' Cover Songs * [[Good Night|'Good Night']] * [[Your Name|'Your Name']] * [[Brightest Melody|'Brightest Melody']] (with Marina, Breeze, Lustre, Verbena, Heatwave, Freeze, Garnet and Mirroir) * [[Love U My Friends|'Love U My Friends']] (with Marina, Breeze, Lustre, Verbena, Heatwave, Freeze, Garnet and Mirroir) * [[Garden of Glass|'Garden of Glass']] (with Marina) Duet/Groups * [[MAGICAL MIRACLE|'MAGICAL MIRACLE']] (with Marina, Breeze, Lustre and Verbena) * [[i dream, we dream, i hope, we hope|'i dream, we dream, i hope, we hope']] (with Marina) * 'Fantasy → Reality ~5 Warrior Ver.~' (with Marina, Breeze, Lustre and Verbena) * [[1000 Shining Stars|'1000 Shining Stars ~5 Warrior Ver.~']] (with Marina, Breeze, Lustre and Verbena) * [[Miraculous|'Miraculous ~5 Warrior Ver.~']] (with Marina, Breeze, Lustre and Verbena) * 'To The Furthest Sky ~5 Warrior Ver.~''' (with Marina, Breeze, Lustre and Verbena) Trivia * Seika shares her voice actress with Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure and Asada Shino / Sinon from Sword Art Online II. * Her birthday is on the 9th October, making her star sign Libra. * Seika has the fear of the dark (Scotophobia/Lygophobia), the fear of heights (Acrophobia) and the fear of dogs (Cynophobia). Gallery / Gallery}} References Category:Characters Category:Magia Warriors Category:Female Characters